1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable electronic devices, more particularly to a method and system for integrating a computer mouse function in a mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently commercialized laptop computers have a touch pad that enables the user to control the cursor on the display screen of the laptop computer. However, because the touch pad may not be convenient to manipulate, a user generally prefers connecting a separate computer mouse device to the laptop computer to control the cursor. However, bringing an extra computer mouse device with the laptop computer may be cumbersome to the user, for example when the user is traveling in a short distance.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and system that is able to integrate a computer mouse function in a multifunction mobile device, and address at least the problems set forth above.